In recent years, with development of the Internet technologies and virtualization technologies, use of cloud computing is expanding, which provides computer resources and application services to an enterprise or an individual via the Internet and charges fees depending on an amount of the resource and the service used. While a user used to own and manage hardware, software, data, and the like of a computer by himself in using the conventional computer, use of the cloud computing between enterprises started to emerge because it can reduce an investment for facilities and time for procurement thereof.
One example of use in an enterprise is a batch process collecting a large amount of data at a predetermined interval, such as a tabulation of sales data and order receipt data in the enterprise. The batch process generally requires a requested processing time (SLA: Service Level Agreement). Because the batch process is characterized by intensive use of computer resources during a specific time period, it is believed to have high adaptability to a utility form of the cloud computing to charge the fees depending on the amount of the resource used. Therefore, despite a concern of ensuring security for the data, it is anticipated that users will increasingly use it.
On the other hand, a business operator providing the cloud computing service needs to respond to requests for services from a plurality of user enterprises with its finite computer resources. When considering the cloud service handling batch processes from a plurality of user enterprises, significant points are how to effectively use the finite computer resources and how to comply with individual requested processing time for each user enterprise.
In such a circumstance, as a technology for achieving the compliance with the requested processing time of the batch process, a job performing method, a job performing system, and a job performing program are disclosed with which the requested processing time is complied with by adding a computer resource if a partial batch process is performed for a predetermined time period on a pre-allocated computer resource, a progress rate is calculated from the result, and it is estimated that the requested processing time cannot be complied with (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-123205).